


Ecstasy

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad and Avery have their first sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledona/gifts).



> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Avery belongs to Ledona (who write another Moonbeam City fanfic called "The Avery Mystery").

 

Avery was sprawled out on the bed, laying on his back, naked with one arm under his head and his legs spread apart and arched. Rad sat in front of him, wearing nothing but his purple boxer briefs. Seeing Rad like this made Avery's body shiver in ecstasy and he felt like he was about to burst. Avery not only loved Rad but he _lusts_ after him as well. Both men were not ready for intercourse but they were for sure ready for foreplay, especially Avery. Rad looked down and at Avery, who was panting with excitement. Even Rad looking at him at times can make Avery feel so turned on that he could barely think straight. And now, it was finally going to happen. Avery and Rad were being sexual with each other and Avery couldn't think of any more exciting than doing dirty, naughty things with this man.

“Are you sure you want me to do this, Avery?” Rad asked. Avery looked up at him and nodded his head twice. Rad looked back down at Avery's cock and then held it in hand. Rad looked up at Avery, who looks like he was about to burst. Rad began to move is hand up and down Avery's shaft. Avery's grabbed the bedsheet with his free hand, trying to keep him from going crazy. When Rad rubbed his thumb around the slit of the tip of his Avery's cock, Avery suddenly let out a whimpering moan. Rad then stopped and began to kiss and rub his lips all over Avery's shaft. 

“RAD AH! MMM!” Avery moaned. Rad felt like he was ready to do the next thing to Avery. He leaned down on to the bed, stopping his head right above Avery's eager cock. Suddenly, Avery moved his head around on his arm, lick his lips then bit his bottom lip as Rad kissed and licked Avery's shaft. Avery began to heavily pant as Rad began to tease the tip by circling his tongue around it.

“MY GOD!! He is really amazing at this!” Avery thought. Avery suddenly dug his back in to the matress as Rad (and without a warning) started to suck on Avery.. Avery looked at Rad, who was going slowly. There was something that Avery noticed a few seconds later.

“Wait. Is Rad...is Rad _blushing_?” Avery thought to himself, looking at Rad. He also did notice that Rad was touching/rubbing his own cock from time to time as he blew Avery. What Avery did not know is that giving blowjobs was sexuallu pleasing and arousing to to Mr. Cunningham. How Rad found this out about himself is a whole different story for another time and one that Rad is not willing to share with a lot of people. As Rad looked up at Avery, leaned back so Rad did not catch him looking. Rad wanted Avery to look at him, not feel like he should not or feel uncomfortable looking at a man giving him head. Suddenly, Rad held one of Avery's hands and placed on top of his head. Avery lifted his head again and looked at Rad, who was looking at him.

“Don't be nervous to look at me.” Rad mouthed to him. Avery nodded and Rad continued teasing Avery's dick by licking up and down and playing with one of his balls in his mouth.

“RAD! OH MY GOD ! Just like that! YES!” Avery said, as he began to hold Rad's head more tighter. Rad 's cock was throbbing so much at that point that he was huringAvery's cock was glistening from Rad's saliva and precum was starting to come out and it began to drip down. Rad saw it and lick the precum and started sucking on him more. Rad felt like he was about to burst himself. Just hearing Avery moans and noises as he blew him gave Rad such pleasure and estascy. Suddenly, he felt Avery move a bit but he continued to blow him. Then without a warning of any kind, Avery, held Rad's head even more tight and held it place as he came inside a little bit in Rad's mouth and some of it when on to Rad's face as he removed his mouth from Avery's cock. After Avery finished, Avery's body relaxed and he laid there, catching his breath. Rad sat back up, looking at Avery.

“Avery, are you alright?” Rad asked. Avery looked at him and nodded.

“That was amazing.” Avery replied, smiling. Avery then sat up, facing Rad.

“Now, it's your turn for me to please you.” Rad said. Rad blushed and began to panic just a bit.

“That's...that's not nessacary! You do not have to do that, Avery.” Rad said.

“But I want to, Rad. ...Did I do any thing wrong?” Avery asked, now worried he did to make Rad not want him to touch him. Rad looked at him.

“Oh, no, you didn't any thing wrong! It's just...” Rad's voice trailed off as he begen to feel embarrassed.

“Rad?” Avery asked. Rad sighed and looked to the side of him.

“...I already came. Just hearing you moan and blowing you made me do that.” Rad replied. He felt a hand touch his face. Rad turned his head and saw Avery, smiling.

“Rad, do not be ashamed or embarrassed. It happens. Plus, that is actually kid of compliment to me because...I never thought I could turn any one on or I was _that_ attractive to someone.” Avery said.

“Really?” Rad asked.

“Yeah. It's true.” Avery said.

“Avery, there is nothing wrong with the way you look. Plus, nobody is perfect and no one should have to be. On the other hand...I am shocked you find me sexy. I so fucking fat and shit.” Rad told him.

“Rad, you are perfect to me the way you are. Being chubby, being skinny, being short, tall or whatever a person is does not mean that they are not sexy. Being thicker is actually a turn to some people, including myself.” Avery said.

“But you are singer and could have any one or even be with a supermodel if you wanted to!” Rad said.

“But I do not want a supermodel or someone like that, Rad. I want someone real and can make me happy.” Avery said. Avery suddenly hugged Rad and laid his head Rad's shoulder.

“I want _you_.” Avery said. Rad hugged Avery back and began to tear up.

“I want you, too, Avery. ...I am just not used to stuff like this.” Rad said.

“I understand. We take things slow. I am not asking you to rush things or forcing you to do something that you do not want to. Also, if you want to wait more to actually have sex, that's fine. I am not all about sex, Rad. Sex is not every thing that a relationship should be about.” Avery told him then kissed Rad's cheek.

“I love you.” Avery told him. Rad smiled and held Avery closer to his body.

“I love you, too, Avery.” Rad said back to him. Avery moved his head to look at Rad and then kissed him. When they stopped, Rad and Avery laid on the bed, cuddling for a while before getting up to go take showers, got dressed again and headed out for the night.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
